Get better for me
by CheshireBlue101
Summary: Hoki seems almost emotionless the majority of the time when he is around the other eight daitengu, his master, and the senka maiden. But what-or who-lies so deep in his heart that is the only one he can express his real feelings to? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 - For the first time

**Hi, everyone! This is my first official fanfic, though I've written a lot more different stories...anywho, hope you guys like this.**

**Since there aren't many girls in Black bird, I decided that sadly, I'd have to use an OC. Sorry. I really REALLY don't like stories with people's OC's in them, but in this case,**

**it was kind of hard not to, and right now I feel like a hypocrite, so don't hate me, please.**

**Anywho, hope everyone likes! I'd love to get some reviews on this!**

* * *

Hoki sighed, glancing away from his work to the down-pouring rain outside. It beat steadily against the rooftops, and he could see the petals scattering aimlessly from a nearby cherry-blossom tree. Lord Kyo and Lady Misao would be watching the rain by now, and Hoki didn t have much to do other than the paperwork.

_That Lord Kyo was SUPPOSED to be doing himself_ Hoki thought begrudgingly.

Hoki shook his head, pushing away the paperwork and standing, feeling the ache in his legs after sitting with them crossed for so long.

Maybe a walk he thought aloud to himself, already moving to the doors and sliding them open.

He checked the hall-not that he was sneaking around, Lord Kyo just tended to catch him at the stupidest moments-and smiled when he noticed that no one was around. He thought over where the other daitengu might be-Zenki visiting his siblings at the monastery, Buzen the gods only knew where, the triplets would be looking after bringing the meals to Lady Misao. And his brother would be visiting Ayame.

Which reminded Hoki.

He hadn't visited her once since he'd arrived back in the village. Her illness had become much worse since he'd been gone. No wonder she and Ayame had gotten along so well. They d both been so horrifyingly sick.

Hoki shook his head. He'd been told that she'd been getting better since they'd arrived back. Maybe she'd be feeling up to seeing him. So, with that thought in mind, he set off down the various twists and turns of the compound, heading for her room.

It was just a few doors down from Ayame's room, which was at least two halls away from Lady Misao and Lord Kyo's, so it wasn't very hard to find. But what the problem was, once Hoki had reached her door, he suddenly found himself very nervous.

He slapped his cheeks, noticing they had started to burn with a bright red blush, something Hoki hadn't experienced since he had first met her when they were little. When he'd first joined the daitengu. Her long, flowing black hair had left her pale face like a miniature sun, radiantly glowing with jade green eyes like fresh spring leaves in the sunlight.

And that glorifying beauty hadn't left her as they grew up. Sure, all demons were pretty somewhat-almost godly to normal humans, but something about her had struck Hoki's heart. Hard. And it bled in a way that only those who could see examples in real life could discern.

Hoki had fallen in love with the jade-eyed girl from his childhood.

In love with her.

But how the _hell_ was Hoki supposed to say something like THAT without being embarrassed?

Hoki shook his head, hoping enough of his blush had disappeared that it looked like he'd merely stood outside in the cold for a bit, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the wood with the back of his hand.

He waited patiently, with baited breath he cautiously waited for a response. When it came, Hoki nearly jumped a foot in the air, and very nearly considered just running for it.

But what kind of man would run away from what made him truly happy?

So Hoki sucked in a breath and waited for the call again.

"Come in," her voice repeated, sounding agitated as her response came as a sigh.

Hoki slid open the door almost reluctantly, and heard her intake of breath, wondering if he'd done something wrong. But she smiled-she smiled?-at him, her eyes lighting up like a pair of green fireworks.

"Hoki! It s so good to see you!"

Hoki returned the smile, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind him.

"You're looking well, Yuki. How are you feeling?"

Yuki gave him a mirthful smile, a pale pink gracing her cheeks as she fixed the blankets on her lap.

"Better than usual, I suppose. I'd heard you and the other daitengu had returned to the village with Lady Misao in tow, but I guess I'd been hoping too much. You must be very busy with your work."

She bowed her head slightly, making Hoki cringe.

"I hope you didn't take too much time away from your work to visit me."

She sat straight again, and her face was clear of anything but that gorgeous smile and those eyes-the freaking eyes that nearly killed Hoki then and there but he could have sworn he'd heard the threat of tears in Yuki s voice.

"No, I'm actually close to being done. Lord Kyo s just being an ass-oh, oops, excuse me. His doting on his bride doesn't give me an excuse to be hateful."

But Yuki laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled. The sound came to Hoki like the light ring of bells, cascading like water into his head as he tried to imprint the sound forever into his mind.

Yuki coughed after a minute, frowning slightly as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hoki?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind sitting on the porch with me? It's rather stuffy in here, and I'm not allowed outside unless someone is with me, especially when it rains."

Hoki smiled softly, moving to help Yuki up before opening the door for her and settling her at the edge of the porch that would lead into the garden.

Yuki smiled as Hoki settled next to her, taking a deep breath and seeming to become more alive than she had been only a moment before.

"I love the rain," she said, reaching out to have some rainwater drip down into her hand, "especially when it's warm like this. If it was cold it'd feel like winter to me." She giggled, glancing at Hoki before both of them turned away blushing. "You of all people should know how much I hate winter."

Hoki gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. Though you still love snow. That s what you were named after anyways."

Yuki shook her head, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"You know me too well, Hoki."

_I could say the same for you..._ Hoki thought to himself, biting his lip. He heard people begin walking around in the house behind him. Sooner or later, Lord Kyo or Sagami would find Hoki was not in his room. Then Sagami would get mad, Lord Kyo would be hunting him down with a camera KNOWING he d left to visit Yuki, and then all the excitement would supposedly ''make Yuki's condition'' worse .

Damn it all to hell.

The two stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence and the peace and quiet left when there was a rain storm.

"Hoki?" Yuki said after a minute, and he turned to her, seeing her spin a lock of her hair nervously around her finger.

"What is it Yuki? Are you not feeling well? Should we go back inside?"

Yuki shook her head frantically, a deeper blush settling into her cheeks as she dropped the piece of hair she d been twirling and clenched her hands tightly together.

"N-no, that's not what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm trying to say is, I mean, what I'm trying to tell you is that, well, err...GAH!"

Hoki jumped at Yuki's sudden yell, eyes wide, and he glared at Lord Kyo and Buzen, who carried a camera with wide smiles saying _just pretend like we're not even here you little lovebirds you._

"Oh, Hoki, WHAT did you do to make Yuki so nervous like that?" Buzen questioned, a playful smile lighting his face.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Just tell the camera," Kyo moved said object closer to Hoki s face until it was irritatingly right in front of him, the screen doing a close up of the twitching vein in Hoki's forehead.

Hoki glowered at them, Yuki's face flushed as she remained silent, hiding behind her hands. Sagami stood in the doorway, shaking his head at his master's and his fellow daitengu's immaturity.

"Yuki, I apologize, but I'm going to have to steal my brother away for a while. Buzen, help her inside, would you?"

"B-but," Yuki started to object, but dropped her hand in defeat.

"It's alright." She replied, her tone relaying that it really was not all right.

Hoki blinked, frowning, before standing. Work was calling. He turned, giving a small smile to Yuki as he prepared to follow his brother.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll make sure to visit you soon, alright?"

Yuki gave a short nod, taking Buzen s hand and standing, following Hoki inside the room. As he passed through the door leading into the hall, though, and began his way back towards his room, Yuki ran past Buzen and into the hall.

"Hoki!"

Hoki turned at her voice, seeing her flustered face.

"What I was trying to say was, well damn it! I LOVE YOU, OKAY!"

Hoki practically turned to stone, his entire face turning bright, tomato red, as even Lord Kyo and Sagami were stunned by her words. Buzen was already on the floor laughing his ass off, but no one noticed him as Hoki and Yuki merely stared at each other, both flustered beyond repair.

Hoki smiled a genuine grin that reached his eyes, making his expression practically light up as he stared in to those firework green eyes.

"Then I guess that's settled." He said, moving back to Yuki.

She gave him a questioning look. "Huh? What's settled? Did I miss something?"

Hoki shook his head, taking Yuki's hand in his.

"Next time, we'll spend even more time just talking, okay?"

Yuki blinked for a minute, before a blazing grin lit across her lips.

"Deal."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

Hoki surprised everyone by settling a kiss on Yuki s lips, making her blush burn even darker, her hands flying to her cheeks as Hoki grinned teasingly.

"Get better for me, okay?"

* * *

**Cute? Funny? This specific writer needs more wisdom in the art of fanfiction writing?**

**Guys I REALLY hope you liked this.**

**R&R please!**

**~Aoi**


	2. Chapter 2 - a match made in heaven

**OK, I decided this story was a liiiiiitttllleee hard to follow, simply because I wrote a random story in a random time period with no background to the characters' relationship at all.**

**SO! I've decided to write this little pain-in-the-ass-but-totally-worth-it backstory.**

**Hope you guys like ;)**

**Here's the story behind Hoki and Yuki**

* * *

Hoki sighed, leaning against the wall as he peered through the window in his room to the back garden within the compound.

It had been several years now since Lord Kyo had taken him in, so to speak, and only a little shorter amount of time was he initiated into becoming one of the eight daitengu. Lord Kyo had only recently beaten his brother Sho to gain rights to become the leader, and including his brother Sho, there was Hoki s brother Sagami, one of Lord Yo's daitengu Buzen, Zenki the leaders brother from the Hiyokuin orphanage, and the triplets Taro, Jiro, and Saburo.

Zenki and Lord Kyo didn t seem to get along too well. Buzen was a playboy, and the triplets were busy studying, but Hoki could tell they were quite useful to have around, each having their own separate strengths. Sagami was as cold as ever.

_ Hell, he could go to the arctic and be perfectly fine; he'd be in his true environment._ Hoki thought begrudgingly. _Now that was a little overrated,_ Hoki berated himself a minute later.

Sure his brother was a little too blunt the majority of the time, and he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind, but Hoki had to remind himself he was just as emotionless, as his brother about the same amount of time.

Hoki shook his head, feeling the unnecessary need to go and apologize to his brother. Sagami only worked hard, and he had his wife Ayame to take care of when he wasn't by Kyo's side. Of course he d seem a little cold.

Hoki stared outside again, groaning when it started to rain as the temperature in the room seemed to drop automatically. He stood after a minute, straightening his hakama before sliding the door open and stepping outside onto the covered deck. A light mist had draped itself gracefully over the garden already, leaving the flowers in a sort of shadow, as Hoki made his way through the compound. He didn't know where he was going, or why he was walking around aimlessly in the first place. He just felt the need to do something.

Somewhere towards the back, he found the persimmon trees that indicated he was near Ayame's room. _Maybe I'll visit her later,_ Hoki thought, wondering about whether or not his brother had told him that his wife was sick again today. Hoki shrugged, deciding he d try to visit a little later, and continued walking. Eventually he came upon another room and Hoki blinked. He'd never known there was another room, especially so close to his sisters, and was surprised when he saw the window open.

Cautiously, he moved closer, until he was able to look in the window without being seen. For a moment, he didn't notice anybody, until he looked towards the wall he was hiding behind. With dark hair cascading down her back and a shocking color of emerald green for her eyes, she had to be one of the most beautiful girls in the village. She was sitting straight up against the wall, a blanket spread around her legs, reading a book and flipping to a different page every few seconds. She coughed a few times, but never took her eyes away from her book.

Hoki moved forward without noticing his movements, and he quickly stepped back, but she'd already seen him.

"Who's there?" she said, and Hoki bit his lip nervously when he heard her voice, sounding like the most melodic piece of music to his ears.

"Umm Hoki, of Lord Kyo's eight daitengu," he replied, stepping around the corner with a calm and collected exterior, while on the inside he was still panicking, trying to figure out what the sound of her voice had done to him.

The girl smiled at him politely, closing her book after marking her place and setting it in her lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were here."

Hoki shook his head. "Oh, no, I was just walking through. I'm afraid I was' t aware you were so near to my sister."

The girl chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. Her laugh seemed to pierce Hoki s heart, and he could feel his head going in to over drive. What the HELL was wrong with him?

"Most people don' t. I'm afraid I don't get many visitors. I must apologize; I wasn't aware you were Ayame's brother-in-law. You must Sagami's little brother by blood, correct?"

Hoki nodded as the girl seemed to notice the rain falling behind him. She quickly waved him in.

"You don't need to stand outside. Please, come in."

Hoki complied with a small thank you cast towards her, knowing full well he'd like nothing more than to get out of the room and run away as fast as he could.

"So, how old are you Hoki?" Hoki suddenly found that his mouth was dry, and felt like his voice was sticking in his throat.

"Ugh I'm, uh, 13."

She smiled again, and a second and third arrow seemed to catch Hoki somewhere in his chest.

"The same as me. You're quite young to be a daitengu. But then again, the triplets are as well, so I probably shouldn't be too judgmental."

Hoki gulped, wishing he'd stayed outside on the deck.

"Umm, I'm afraid I never caught your name."

The girl blinked, stunned, before laughing lightly. That was it. There were no more arrows to catch Hoki s heart. Her laugh had killed him. He was a dead man walking, and felt as if he needed to go outside and simply scream at nothing in particular.

"I apologize. I've heard so much about you and the others that I completely forgot to mention something so simple. I'm Yuki," she said, bowing slightly from her place on the floor. "It's nice to meet you."

Hoki stared at her for a minute, before letting out a small laugh, moving to sit on his knees, returning her bow. "You as well," He said, smiling lightly.

Yuki returned his smile, before covering her mouth with a handkerchief when a string of coughs overcame her.

"Excuse me," she said when it seemed it had finished. "I'm usually quite ill, but since it's raining there isn't as much pollen in the air, or it would be much worse than this. Today is one of my better days."

Hoki was stunned. She was sick ? Was that why she was in a room so close to Ayame's?

"That must be quite unsettling," he said slowly, unable to think of anything better to say.

Yuki nodded her head, but gave him a meek smile all the same. "It's nice to have someone new to talk to. Usually, if I m not with Ayame, her husband or Lord Kyo visits me. Buzen comes sometimes as well, but his teasing usually gets him kicked out," she said, giggling.

Hoki could only imagine what Buzen would tease her with, and he suddenly found he wanted to punch somebody-specifically HIM-as he grit his teeth. Her smile erased any hatred from him though, and he soon found himself smiling again as they moved on to simpler topics.

He learned that Yuki liked to read, and had only a single sister left from her family who had married a demon from the Kitsune clan.  
Yuki learned that Hoki liked to spar, wanting to fight instead of sitting on the sidelines, and his older brother Sagami and his wife were the only official famiy he had, not including Lord Kyo and his own immediate family. Hoki didn't exactly count Zenki as a brother yet.

The rain soon stopped as it began to grow dark, and Hoki suddenly found himself tired, but somewhat uplifted. He hadn't been able to talk to someone outside the daitengu for some time now, and talking to Yuki had really seemed to lift his spirits.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think I might have to leave for now. It's growing late, and now doubt someone is looking for me. I've probably got a lot of paperwork I should be going back to."

Yuki smiled kindly. "Of course. Thank you for spending time with me today. It was nice to meet you after so long of only hearing about you from everyone."

Hoki nodded, dipping his head in a bow. "It was nice to talk to you too, Yuki. Thank you for putting up with me."

Yuki giggled. "Anytime. Please feel free to stop by, even if it s only to say hello."

Hoki grinned. "Of course." And with that, he bowed and stepped out of her room and on to the deck, walking back the way he had come. When he reached his room again, he sighed. Papers littered his desk and his floor, where they had drifted off of the table. The first set all seemed to be from Lord Kyo. All fake papers with the same stupid signature _Where the hell were you, I was going to show you and everyone else more baby pictures of Misao!_

Hoki only glared at the papers. _Damn you. You damn pervert. I hope the Senka Maiden hits you when she finds out._

He shook his head and sighed, tossing that set in to the waste basket before sifting through the others. Hoki found himself surprised when he noticed there was actually more notices, about upcoming events and such about the area of Japan where Lady Misao lived, than actual work for Hoki to put up with. It almost brought a smile to his face. Almost.  
So he set to work, lighting a few lanterns around his room before beginning, and when he would get frustrated, he would remember Yuki's smile and go back to work, reminding himself that the sooner he finished, the sooner he'd be able to see her again.

A few hours later, Hoki found himself waking up, still sitting at the table, using his arms as a pillow. He saw the stacks of paperwork and smiled inwardly to himself. He had finished. Finally. Hoki laid his head back down on his arms and closed his eyes, before jolting up when he heard running footsteps going past his room. He hurried to the door, sliding it open, and glanced down the hall. Everyone seemed to be running towards the southern part of the compound, and Hoki could only guess that either another clan had attacked the village, or Ayame had gotten sick again.

An attendant soon ran past again, and Hoki grabbed his arm, ignoring when the attendant went into a bow.

"Excuse me, but what is all the commotion about?"

"M-milady is sick again. It's much worse than we've seen in much time now. Everyone is afraid that she will not make it this time."

Hoki stared at him. "My sister? Is Ayame alright?"

The attendant shook his head. "Not Miss Ayame. I'm talking about Miss Yuki."

Hoki was stunned, and he let the attendants arm fall from his hand, standing still for a minute. But...but how...? Yuki herself said she was alright just yesterday! What could have happened that they would be saying such stupid things like we re afraid she might not make it this time ?

Instead of asking the attendant and waiting for him to stammer an answer, Hoki took off down the hall, sprinting through its various twists and turns before arriving at Ayame's room.

His sister was sitting in the doorway, a worried look on her face as his brother put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Yu," she said, noticing him. "You must have heard. You probably haven't met Yuki yet. But she's become violently sick. We don't know what happened to her, she seemed fine only a few hours ago, but earlier this morning she wouldn't stop coughing, and then she couldn't hold in her dinner. The vomiting was so awful," Ayame said, a pained look on her face. "At times she almost choked. It was so terrifying. I woke up to attendants already running to her room." His sister shook her head, closing her head as tears tumbled down her face. "It has never been this bad before. No one knows what to do."

"I've met her," Hoki said hurriedly, not noticing the surprised expressions on Sagami and Ayames faces. "Yesterday. She said that since it was raining she wasn't coughing as much, and that it was one of her better days when she wasn't ill. She was fine when I was with her."

The two stared at him incredulously, Hoki's heart thumping erratically inside his chest as his head went in to panic mode. He ran to the next room, trying to push open the door but being held back by another attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir! But you mustn't go in there! The doctors are working as fast as they can; they're doing all they can do!"

"Let me go!" Hoki shouted, hearing Yuki cough violently, the sound coming out dry and painful to Hoki's ears.

After a minute, Hoki stopped struggling, but instead he shouted "YUKI! IT S HOKI-YU! DON'T DIE ON ME, OKAY? YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU'VE FACED MUCH WORSE, YOU TOLD ME THAT! BEAT IT, YUKI! I KNOW YOU CAN! PLEASE!"

The attendents let go of him, shocked at his outburst, as were Sagami and Ayame, as the coughing stopped. Hoki panted, sweat dripping down his face as his knees buckled underneath of him and he slumped against the wall, holding his face in his hands.

"Please..." he whispered, images of Yuki s smiling face flashing through his head.

About an hour later, the door to Yuki's room opened, and Hoki looked up to see Kyo stepping out, shutting the door behind him.

"How is she?" he asked immediately, moving back to his feet in an instant.

Kyo looked at him for a minute, searching his face as if he was looking for something. After a minute, he seemed to find whatever he was looking for and smiled, walking past Hoki as he put a hand on his head, ruffling Hoki s hair.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Her cough has stopped, and she's not vomiting anymore. She's got a slight fever, but nothing the doctors can't handle. She's asleep now. And it's all thanks to you, Hoki."

Hoki's eyes widened, and he spun on his heel to stare at his leaders receding figure. "Wait, Lord Kyo! What did you mean it's all thanks to me?"

Kyo stopped, turning enough for Hoki to see the smirk on his leaders face. "Your encouragement gave her the courage to keep fighting. Your voice was all she needed to hear to remind her that she shouldn't give up!" he called back, before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Faintly, Hoki heard Ayame start to laugh, and his brother sighed tiredly. But Lord Kyo's words kept echoing in his ears. _Your voice was all she needed to hear to remind her that she shouldn t give up._

Hoki smiled to himself, turning back to Yuki s door, smile softening as he imagined the sleeping girl in her room.

"Please." He said softly, starting to feel exhaustion come over him as the adrenaline finally began to settle down, wishing, but knowing better, that he could go in to her room, smooth her hair back away from her face, and lay a small kiss on her hot feverish forehead. "Get better for me."

* * *

**Sooooo? Good? Bad? Not enough information on their background to make you happy?**

**Or did I move it along too fast/too slow?**

**I'd love to get some feedback guys.**

**I MADE THIS FOR YOU!**

**...see what I did there? If so, tell me! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone liked, please R&R!**

**~Aoi**


	3. Chapter 3 - Snow on the Sidewalks

WELP, seems like I needed to upload this after all!  
So sorry for those of you who followed this story only to have a wait...a while.

Anywho...my sister created the OC of Yuki for me, as they are both rather calm people but can be so sarcastic and nervous at the same time.  
She read the pieces of the story I'd already written between Hoki and Yuki, and it was love at first sight.  
...I'm kidding.  
But still, she wanted another chapter, or chapters in general, and requested her Christmas gift be just that.  
But it didn't happen. Now it's April and I'm just getting down to publishing it. Sorry indeed.  
**Disclaimer;** Black Bird and it's characters do NOT belong to me. If the story did...I can't say anymore in case of spoilers.

* * *

**Snow on the Sidewalks, part 1**

Hoki sighed, leaning his head back as Lord Kyo and Lady Misao perused the store behind him. Christmas was here once again, and the couple had insisted on shopping for each other.

Zenki was probably looking around, or supposedly looking around. He was probably shopping for his girlfriend as well.

Buzen… who knew what the hell he was ever doing.

The triplets had gone home to visit their parents, and Sagami to visit Ayame.

So Hoki was left on guard duty.

Fantastic.

He didn't mind, but when Lord Kyo was constantly flirting and fantasizing about Lady Misao, it quickly began to frustrate him.

Speaking of girlfriends, Yuki had been writing to him ever since he'd last visited the village. Apparently, the doctor had said her health was much better. She'd be coming to the compound to visit for...Christmas…

Damn it.

Hoki groaned and stepped inside the store, rushing past the girls swarming around Zenki and Buzen, and hurriedly making his way to the back of the store and away from any other workers to begin looking for a gift.

To hell with shopping—only 5 minutes had passed and Hoki was already beginning to hate himself.

Within five minutes, he discovered that he was in way over his head.

And the workers were starting to notice him as well.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he hissed under his breath.

He noticed Lady Misao looking at cookie cutters, of all things. Lord Kyo was—oh God, he was in the lingerie.

That sick pervert.

Hoki nearly squirmed. Shopping for a present was much too difficult for him to handle himself. Sure it seemed like an easy thing to do, but this was TORTURE. He'd never had to do it before.

Misao had seen him and moved towards him, a knowing smile on her face.

"Shopping last minute for Yuki, right?"

Hoki let out an exasperated sigh and Misao chuckled, taking his hand and leading him through the shop.

"Alright, what does Yuki like?"

"Books; she loves to read." He answered immediately. For a short second, he tried to mull over all the things he knew that Yuki enjoyed. "Books, rain, autumn, puzzles, roses…that's really all I can think of..."

The corner of his mouth turned down, eliciting another smile from Misao. Hoki visibly cringed when she began to tap her cheek with her index finger, before a blazing grin took over her face not even a minute later.

"What does she like to read?"

"Everything, really, but she loves poetry the most."

"What color of roses does she prefer?"

"I think she likes white and red."

The twinkle in Lady Misao's eyes nearly scared Hoki to the ninth circle of Hell and back again.

"Alright, I've got an idea."

Misao hurried to the checkout counter with her purchases, waving to Lord Kyo before a scowl replaced her smile when she realized what he was doing, before heading out the door and down the street with Hoki right on her heels.

"Lady Misao, what are we doing?"

"Going to the flower shop, where else would we be going?"

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world—he hoped Lady Misao knew what she was doing. But at that moment, Hoki knew he absolutely, irrevocably hated shopping.

* * *

Fan-freaking-tastic for me to finally update right?  
And it's so short to what I really wanted to right. Darn it.  
Anyways, Yuki's coming for a ''surprise'' visit! Whoopee! Guys can be so dense *shakes head*  
Just so you know, Yuki will be coming with an escort :3  
Despite having the daitengu and the Tengu clan leader there, she's still too sickly to honestly be left alone, so I'm creating another OC to add in.  
This time, it's Zenki's turn to have a female compadre *w*

Will Yuki be excited to come? Will her escort be a smart ass like Zenki-a match made in...demon heaven...? And will Hoki ever work up the nerve to fully realize his own feelings?  
Stay tuned to find out as more Black Bird drama ensues!  
~Aoi~


End file.
